thecharmedcomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters (Layout)
This is the basic layout for characters who get pages on this wikia. In order to get a page on this wikia the character must have at least three images in the comics (or one image each in two seperate issues) or be a returning character from the TV show. If they do not fit these requirements they must go into one of the "Extra Characters" pages: Mentioned But Not Seen or Miscellaneous Characters. This includes anyone who is found in The Sourcebook but has not made an appearence in the comics in any visible form. For characters from the TV show, flashbacks, photographs, and premonitions count as an appearence. These count for new characters as well, but only if they fit the minimum three image requirement. The contents of this page are up for debate. If you think there is a better way to do this, post your suggested alterations either on my talk page or on the comments of this page. Page Name - This should be the main name used by the character including their last name. For example it should be Prue Halliwell rather than Prudence Halliwell and Wyatt Halliwell rather than Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. Redirect pages can be made for any additional names people might look for them under as long as those names are not shared by multiple characters. For example Prudence (and Prudence Halliwell) could refer to both Prue and her niece PJ. Infobox - This section is rather underveloped at the moment. If you have suggestions of additional info to put in here, post a suggestion. *Box Title - This should be the same name as the page title. *Image - This should be an image that is a decent likeness. It should usually be a headshot, but that is not a firm rule. *Imagewidth - 300 pixels *Caption - Either the name of the character (can be just the first) or something short describing the picture. *Row 1 Title - Full Name *Row 1 Info - This is the time to include Wyatt and PJ's middle name and Prue and Chris' full first names and stuff like that. *Row 2 Title - Title(s) *Row 2 Info - If they have any titles that are unique to them or unique to a very small group, put them here. *Row 3 Title - Job(s) *Row 3 Info - List any jobs they have. These should be bullet points. If they have a former job that is relevant to the comics, you can list that with (former) after it. I don't want Phoebe's complete job history and I certainly don't want to see a list of every temp job Paige ever held. *Row 4 Title - Power(s) *Row 4 Info - List any powers they have using terms used in either the show or the comics. This point is nonnegotiable. If it didn't get called that either on the show or in the comics, it cannot be listed as such. Names that are generally held by the fan community can be mentioned, but not here. For more detailed info go to the Powers (Layout) page. If you think that a specific name should be used and it is being altered on the page, post a comment on my talk page. Include with it the episode (or issue) title and the quote proving that name was used. If the quote is from the comics, include a page number. *Row 5 Title - First Appearence *Row 5 Info - The title of the first issue they were in with the name being a link to the issue's page. The Sourcebook does not count as their first appearence although it will be mentioned in the main page if they were mentioned or pictured there. *Row 6 Title - Last Appearence *Row 6 Info - The title of the most recent issue they have been in with the name being a link to the issue's page. If they have been in every issue since their first appearence then this row should be taken out. Intro - No heading. This should just be some very basic info about them, usually between two and six sentences. General Info - This should be a Heading 2 Title. If they are from the show this should be a quick summary of the most relevant info from the show. It can include subsections. For all characters who have been in several issues this section can include a basic summary of important information such as family, powers, where they live, and more detailed info about any job they currently hold. Any past loves (unless they appear in the comics), past homes (unless they become relevant to the comics) or past jobs (again unless they become relevant to the comics) should be glazed over with only the most basic of info. In the Comics - This should be a Heading 2 Title. Issue Title - This should be a Heading 3 Title. It should also be the title of the issue in which they make their first appearence (or first mention) with the name being a link to the issue's page. Below it should be a brief summary of either what happened to them or what was said about them in the issue. Issue Title - This should be a Heading 3 Title. It should also be the title of the issue in which they make their second appearence (or second mention) with the name being a link to the issue's page. Below it should be a brief summary of either what happened to them or what was said about them in the issue. Each issue they are in should be listed in this manner with a brief summary below it. This format may be reconsidered after there have been a larger number of comics. This should include mentions of them, either by name or as part of a group that would important to know. An example of part of a group is in Unnatural Resources when it is revealed that Neena didn't kill any of the innocents and that Hogan did. Although we did see Tyler attacked by lower level demons, implying that they didn't approach all of the innocents personally, we did see them approach Brent and this could imply that Hogan killed Brent. In instances such as this make sure to make it clear that this an implication not something stated outright. Speculation is fine as long as the speculation is kept to a minimum and is clearly indicated as such within the text. Try not to use the word I when speculating. Quotes - This should be a Heading 2 Title. Volume Number - This should be a Heading 3 Title. It should be the volume number with the "name" being a link to the volume's category page. The quotes cannot make up more than half of the lines they say unless they only have one line in that volume. If they are in a volume and do not say anything then note that they don't say anything. Do not ignore the volume. There should a section for each volume they are in. Gallery - This should be a Heading 2 Title. At least one image from each issue they are in should be included. Usually there should only be one image per issue, sometimes two if there are two especially good images, but rarely should there be more than two. There should never be more than four. Images can (and should) be used in the two sections above if needed. Each image should have the name of the issue it is from under it. Artists' Drawings - If any of the comic artist did any images of the character in addition to those that were in the comics, these can be placed in a subsection of the gallery. Instead of the issue name these images should in someway credit and link to the artist. This section, if used, should have a Heading 3 Title. Trivia - This should be a Heading 2 Title. It should only include trivia about the character, not the actor or actress who portrayed them. Any trivia about the actor or actress should be on their page. Category:Layouts